herofandomcom-20200223-history
Snapdragon
Snapdragon is one of the main protagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is an anthropomorphic dragon-like plant who takes parts of fighting zombies. Appearance Snapdragon is a dragon-like plant that has a green head, with yellow eyes and red pupils. Some of his teeth can be seen outside of the mouth. He also has orange wings to help him fly, and orange leaf-like legs to support him moving. History ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Snapdragon first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies 2 after the players completed Pirate Seas - Day 3. In this game, he costs 150 suns and breathes fire in a 3x2 area. Also, he is in the Pepper-mint family, a family of fire plants. When boosted with Plant Food, he can breathe out a massive fire in a 3x3 area. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series'' He appeared in this game as one of the spawnable plants to support the players defend their gardens. Another variant of him is Cat Dragon, who can breathe a fire disposition at zombies. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville as one of the playble characters of Attack class. His primary weapon is Flame Blower, and his second one is Flare Ball. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Snapdragon also returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as the playable Dragon Flower Plant card. He is in Smarty Class and his health and strength were both 3. The card costs 3, and its rarity is Premium - Rare. His trait is Splash Damage 3, which he can deal with damages to all lanes next door. Also, this incarnation of him has wings, despite not being fed with Plant Food. Power and Abilities *'Fire Breath': Snapdragon's signature move, as he can blow fire at zombies. **'Flare Ball': In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, he can lob ranged explosive shots at zombies. *'Swoop Slam': He can fly up, then crash down to deal damage on impact. *'Blue Blazes': He can create a blue fireball that can follow enemies. *'Blazing trail': He also can create a blazing wall of fire along a straight path. *'Flight': With his wings, he can be seen flying for a short while when applying with Plant Food in the second game. Also, in Battle for Neighborville, the players can press the jump button to make him fly for a while. Weaknesses In the second game, despite being a fire plant, he is not immune to snow-based attacks. Also, he cannot warm all the plants around him. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comics The Snapdragon appeared in the comics as one of the supporting characters to help Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing fighting the zombies. ''ROBLOX'' The Snapdragon could be found on the dropper ride in ROBLOX Halloween event. Gallery Cat Dragon_1.png|Cat Dragon WOAAAH21moreinfo.png|Snapdragon in the cover of Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse with Patrice fighting the Zombies. Snapdragon Full BfN.png Trivia *The Snapdragon is the only spawnable plant that is promoted to a playable character in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. *He, alongside Cold Snapdragon and Dark Matter Dragonfruit are the only dragon plants of the franchise. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Supporters Category:Superheroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Military Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mutants